


Changing

by t0bish0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Years, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama is a softie at heart, M/M, Miwa’s POV, Slightly Modernised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bish0/pseuds/t0bish0
Summary: A collection of observations of things that have changed about Tobio since he met Hinata Shouyou.Miwa gets to watch her brother, Tobio, meet someone who cares for him just as much as she does.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	Changing

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn’t seen anybody write a fic about kghn from Miwa’s perspective so I thought I would do it. I hope I do it justice. This is my first fic so I’m sorry if this sucks.

As Tobio's older sister, Miwa Kageyama felt like she knew and understood him more than anyone else in the world. She knew how he'd get when he was annoyed or mad, she knew when he was upset about something even though he never verbalised it, she knew that under this big front he put on, he was actually just this soft, awkward idiot of a teenage boy who just struggled to communicate with others.

She knew how hard it was for him to make friends, especially with what he went through in middle school which is why she was so nervous to see how he would handle high school and being around a bunch of new people.

She had just wished somebody would give him a chance and get to know him better. She never realised she would be there to actually watch it all unfold.

**  
The first time Miwa noticed something had changed was a month in to Tobio's first year. He had never spoken about anybody in his classes or any potential friends, all he had mentioned was he was on the volleyball team there and that was his main focus.

One day, he was particularly late home. He walked through the door with a scowl on his face as he tried to move his fringe out of his face, after it had been flattened by the rain.

"Miwa, I'm home." He called before hanging his coat onto the hook beside him.

Miwa had walked down from her room before checking the time.

"You're an hour late today, where have you been? Why didn't you text me?" She asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah, sorry I would've texted you if I had time. My dumbass of a volleyball partner made me stay for extra practice. He wanted to practice our quick attack together." 

Miwa nodded, trying not to smile.

"Volleyball partner, eh? What's his name?"

"And why does that matter?" Kageyama sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Just curious."

"Hinata. He's annoying." Kageyama mumbled as he kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen to get himself a drink.

"And why is he annoying?" Miwa asked with a laugh.

"Loud. Very loud. Overenthusiastic about everything. Talks all the time. Literally does not stop until he gets his way. Has literally one brain cell."

"Sounds like you two would get along based on the brain cell part." Miwa remarked with a laugh, earning her a playful slap from her younger brother.

"So...is Hinata your friend?" Miwa asked hopefully.

"I'm not a five year old, Miwa, my whole life doesn't revolve around making friends. But to answer your question, no he's not my friend."

"And why not?"

"Like I said, he's annoying."

"You find everyone annoying, Tobio. What's new?"

"Now there, there you have a point my friend."

The extra practices became routine for Tobio after that day.

**  
The second thing that Miwa noticed was a few months later when Tobio seemed to be on his phone a lot more than he previously used to be. Kageyama never was one to be addicted to his phone or social media, he literally only owned his phone to let Miwa know if he was going somewhere or if he was going to be late.

And suddenly, whenever he wasn't playing volleyball, he had his phone glued to his hand.  
Miwa didn't think too much of it until she saw him sat on the sofa smiling at his phone as he typed.

"Are you texting someone?" Miwa asked, eyes narrowing.

Kageyama flinched before sobering up and scowling.

"Maybe?" He asked before sticking his tongue out.

"Who?"

"Why is it any of your business?"

"Because it's not often you of all people actually laugh at something, never mind whilst texting someone. Have you got a girlfriend?" Miwa teased.

Kageyama's face crumpled up in disgust.

"No, obviously I haven't. I don't have time to think about that kind of stuff." He mumbled.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Who are you texting then?"

Kageyama sighs, before pinching his nose.

"Hinata, if you must know. And I'm not laughing at him, I'm laughing at myself actually. We're arguing and I'm just funny."

"Show me." Miwa asked and Kageyama hands her his phone as she looked at the messages:

Hinata: kageyama!!!  
Kageyama: Shut up.  
Hinata: i haven't said anything yet!!! :(  
Kageyama: Exactly let's keep it that way.  
Hinata: ur so rude and for what  
Kageyama: Lol  
Hinata: not funny, nobody finds u funny  
Kageyama: I find myself funny  
Hinata: ur opinion isn't valid  
Hinata: anyways  
Hinata: serious question here  
Kageyama: Go on  
Hinata: do you think I could beat a polar bear in a fight???  
Kageyama: What the actual fuck is wrong with you? What normal person thinks about that?  
Hinata: answer the question kageyama  
Kageyama: Obviously not ur short ass doesn't stand a chance.  
Hinata: tanaka san said he thinks I could. he said I could probably jump on top of it and tackle it to the floor and strangle it to death  
Kageyama: That's because he's just as stupid as you? A polar bear would crush you, you are literally the size of my pinky finger  
Hinata: hey let's not discriminate against small ppl  
Kageyama: I'm not discriminating against small people, just you.  
Hinata: i actually hate u  
Hinata: just because ur tall  
Hinata: fucking gigantic freak  
Kageyama: I'd hardly call being 6 feet tall, gigantic but okay  
Hinata: idiot why did you ask for my phone number just to bully me  
Kageyama: I literally didn't, you were the one who fucking took my phone during lunch and went "oh Kageyama, we still don't have each other's phone numbers. I'm putting mine in right now so we can talk whenever we want." and I said "absolutely not, I do not want to spend more time talking to you then I already do." and you said "fuck off, I'm doing it anyways."  
Hinata: oh yeah lol  
Hinata: well i know deep down in that cold heart of urs, u love me texting u everyday  
Kageyama: No I do not, especially not at 4 fucking am when you're sending me imessage games to play??  
Hinata: no the only reason you got annoyed was because I beat u at 8 ball pool, so fuck off  
Kageyama: Yes because it was 4 in the fucking morning and I was half asleep so didn't know what I was pressing otherwise I would've beat ur ass  
Hinata: counting it as a win anyways  
Hinata: 29-32 i'm catching up

Miwa chuckled at the messages before looking back up at Kageyama.

"You are so mean to him."

"He deserves it."

"Anyways, what does 29-32 mean?"

"Oh! That's our win ratio. He's won 29 times against me and I've won 32 times. We keep tally of every time we compete at something to see who's better." Kageyama explained.

"You have a...you know what I'm not even going to ask." Miwa laughed as she went to hand Kageyama back his phone when it vibrated.

Hinata: your friend wants to play 8 ball pool with you!

Hinata: rematch then rn

"Looks like he wants a rematch. You better live up to your word and win otherwise you'll look stupid."

"Of course I'll win!" Kageyama mumbled taking back his phone before sitting on the couch again.

Kageyama left a note on his phone that day to get better at 8 ball pool.

**  
The third thing Miwa noticed...well it wasn't even subtle, so she hardly noticed it, was maybe just over halfway through the school year.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Kageyama had ran downstairs, grabbing his coat and shoes before calling out:

"Miwa, I'm going out!"

"Where are you going?" 

"Hinata and I are going to the park to play volleyball."

Miwa had just smiled at that. She knew at this point that Kageyama definitely considered Hinata a friend, even if he refused to admit it, because he hadn't met up with anybody out of school since he was very young. And it made her happy to see him wanting to do that again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kageyama asked, eyebrow quirked up.

"You haven't met up with anybody in your own time in a long time." She replied.

Kageyama shrugs, before bending down to tie his laces.

"The idiot wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed. Only said yes because this extra practice helps us both get better as well as the team. They should be grateful for my service and efforts." Kageyama said, grabbing his volleyball and heading for the door.

"Yeah, right. Whatever." Miwa said with a laugh watching him go.

"Later." Kageyama said, giving her a small smile and a way before jogging off and up the street.

This again, became a part of Kageyama's weekly routine, the boy constantly making up the excuse "it's for volleyball purposes only" but miwa knew for certain it wasn't when every Saturday he returned with his bag that held not only his volleyball but also had either two empty ice cream wrappers or two empty meat bun bags inside depending on the weather.  
Miwa hadn't played volleyball in years but she was pretty sure that stopping to buy ice cream and meat buns wasn't anything particularly to do with volleyball at all.

That excuse ran out anyways a few weeks after that when Kageyama came downstairs on a Sunday morning dressed in jeans, sneakers and a fairly nice shirt (for him) instead of his usual sweatpants and volleyball shirt. 

"Where are you going? Especially dressed like that? Wherever you're going, it's clearly not for 'volleyball purposes' today is it?" Miwa asked narrowing her eyes at the boy.

"You're so nosey." Kageyama mumbled.

"So, where are you going?" Miwa asked.

"Hinata's house." 

Miwa almost choked on her tea when she heard that come out of his mouth.

"Hinata's....house?" She asked.

Kageyama nodded.

"But...you haven't been to anybody else's house since....since forever!" Miwa spluttered out.

"It's really not that big of a deal." Kageyama mumbled but Miwa could hear the slight nerves in his voice.

"Well, if it wasn't a big deal, you wouldn't have made such an effort with getting all dressed up. So I assume this is your first time meeting his family?"

"Well yeah, I suppose. That's not why I'm going though, I'm going to...study." Kageyama mumbled.

"Yeah, like the two idiots you both are actually choose to study, as if I would believe that for as second." Miwa mumbled.

"Well actually, if you must know, both of us are knuckling down and trying hard in school to make sure we don't almost miss another training camp for our failed test results." Kageyama said before sticking his tongue out.

"Whatever. Go have fun." Miwa said. 

Kageyama went to leave before miwa stopped him.

"Thought you were studying? Won't you need this?" She asked mockingly, holding up Kageyama's school bag.

"Oh how forgetful of me. Thanks." Kageyama mumbled through gritted teeth, taking the backpack despite knowing he wouldn't touch any of the work inside of it.

"See ya later." 

The boy nods as he walks out the door.

The excuses ran out until eventually Kageyama felt like he didn't need to make up excuses anymore. 

"Hey Miwa?" Kageyama had asked, lifting his head from his phone screen.

"What's up Tobi?" She asked not looking up from her laptop where she was completing some work from home.

"Um, do we have plans for my birthday next week?" He asked sounding wary.

"I mean, not in particular. Why?"

Kageyama looked embarrassed. He scratches the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had.  
"Hinata wanted to make plans but I know we normally go out for a meal together so-." He started.

"Go with Hinata. We can go out for a meal some other time, maybe the night before. But go be with him if he wants to hang out."

Kageyama nods slowly.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"You're welcome."

Miwa noticed the way a tiny smile formed on his face when he begun to type a response.

**  
The fourth thing Miwa noticed, well she actually stumbled across it accidentally.  
She was home alone, Kageyama was out somewhere with Hinata (unsurprisingly) when she got a notification on her phone.

kageyamatobio has added to his story for the first time. check it out before it disappears!

Miwa quickly taps on the notification. Kageyama had only gotten Instagram after being forced to by Hinata and had clearly stated he wasn't going to use it to post anything.

The story opens up and it was a video posted 30 seconds ago. There was a small, red headed boy grinning at the camera filming himself doing stupid faces.

It was only now that Miwa realised this was the first time she was actually seeing what Hinata looked like.

Miwa turns the volume up. In the background she could hear her younger brother's voice.

"Hey, Sho, what are you doing with my phone?" He hums in almost a soft voice. Miwa is taken aback by his tone, it was one he very rarely used.

"Nothing, just posting on your Instagram story." Hinata says before erupting into giggles as he lifts his phone camera up over his shoulder, showing Kageyama has his head tilts up in irritation.

"Hinata, I swear to fucking god, give me that back." Kageyama groans as he leaps up and begins to chase the smaller boy, the video cutting off with Hinata squeaking "help!" as he attempted to run away.

The next post added to the story was a blurry picture of Hinata's face with the caption:  
"everybody go follow me @thegreatestdecoy i promise I'm cool ok by the time you see this kageyama might've killed me so pls make sure I have party in the usa played at my funeral pls thanks."

Miwa giggles to herself. Hinata seemed chaotic but really fun to be around.

She couldn't help but click on his @ name and look on his page, and to her surprise, it seemed Kageyama made a regular feature on there.

She scrolled down to see the first picture of the two of them together from September, eating ice lollies whilst sat on the grass of the park, a volleyball by their feet. Hinata had his tongue out to show off how it had turned his tongue blue and Kageyama had tried to copy him, his tongue poking out slightly with a red tang to it.

Hinata had captioned it: everyday is a good day for ice cream and volleyball in the park :)  
(also kageyama when you finally get Instagram and see this pls don't murder me for posting this, we look good.)

Miwa chuckles to herself as she moved onto the next one.

It's just a selfie of the two of them, Hinata grinning widely holding up a peace sign, Kageyama perched to the side of him, raising a judgemental eyebrow but holding up a peace sign reluctantly anyways.

It was captioned: 🤨✌️ 😁✌️

Miwa couldn't help but glance at the comments since there were quite a few.

sugawaraaa: awww  
tsukishimakei: Kageyama looking as miserable as ever, are we surprised?  
thegreatestdecoy: (replying to tsukishimakei) i'll have u know he smiled multiple times today  
tsukishimakei: (replying to thegreatestdecoy) don't believe you, the king is incapable of feeling human emotion  
nishinoyayuuuu: (replying to tsukishimakei) boy have u seen urself? ur not one to talk about that, ur face is just 😑 all the time  
yourboytanaka: so I see "mission to get Kageyama to smile in a photo" isn't going too well, eh?  
thegreatestdecoy: (replying to yourboytanaka) no, but he's slowly evolving, a peace sign is part of the process.

Miwa shook her head in amusement. Typical teenage boys.

The next picture actually really surprised Miwa. It was a photo of Kageyama with butterfly clips in his hair, as a young red haired girl is perched in his lap, fixing one of the hair clips that had begun to fall.

Kageyama had this soft look on his face as well as a slight pink colour to his cheeks.

Miwa scrolled across when she realised there was a video posted alongside it too.

The girl is playing with Kageyama's hair before carefully getting out of his lap to take a step back to admire her work.

"It looks very good. You look very pretty." She hums.

Kageyama smiles into his lap not saying a word.

"Will you keep your hair like this?" She asks.

"If you want me to I will. I'll have to take them out before I go home though, which is quite soon. I wouldn't want to steal your clips from you." He says softly, again that tone Miwa had probably only heard twice in her entire life.

She had no idea he had ever had a soft spot for kids.

The girl pouts as she makes her way back into his lap, clinging onto his shirt.

"I don't want you to leave yet." She whines.

"I guess that means you should stay a little longer." Hinata hums quietly behind the camera.

"I guess so." Kageyama mumbles back, sending a smile to Hinata over the camera.

The video cut off then.

It was captioned: they met. natsu now won't stop talking about the pretty boy with the pretty dark hair.

Miwa noticed Kageyama had actually commented on this one.

kageyamatobio: what can I say the girl has good taste  
thegreatestdecoy: (replying to kageyamatobio) i wish she had never said anything to boost that already huge ego of urs.  
kageyamatobio: (replying to thegreatestdecoy) shut up. this is why I like ur sister more than you, she's actually nice to me.  
thegreatestdecoy: (replying to kageyamatobio) i'm always nice to you!! :(  
sugawaraaa: get a room @kageyamatobio @thegreatestdecoy

There were a few team photos, in which every single one the two boys were stood next to each other, one even where Hinata was on Kageyama's back much to the discomfort on Kageyama's face, but Miwa knew that look wasn't the look he gave when he truly was annoyed about something. 

Miwa scrolled up to see she was almost at the latest couple of posts. She saw there were two posts from the 22nd of December. The first was Kageyama looking wide eyed at a cake with candles with another video posted along side it. Hinata and Natsu were singing happy birthday and if anything, miwa thought Kageyama looked slightly choked up.

"Thank you." Kageyama says quietly but genuinely, sending a nod towards the camera.

"Blow out your candles, you've gotta make a wish!" 

Kageyama blew out his candles before chuckling and the video cut.

It was captioned: birthday boy. i suppose sometimes i do like you almost as much as i like your sets. have a good day

kageyamatobio: thank u idiot  
thegreatestdecoy: (replying to kageyamatobio) why are you thanking me over Instagram, you're sat right next to me  
kageyamatobio: (replying to thegreatestdecoy) because it would be rude to ignore ur post??  
thegreatestdecoy: anyways everybody say happy birthday kageyama!!

The comments were actually flooded with happy birthday's which made miwa's heart swell. 

She was so so happy that Kageyama seemingly had a group of people that cared for him after all, even if he wouldn't admit it.

The second post had rather a few photos and videos attached. The first photo was another selfie except this time...Kageyama was smiling. Maybe only a little bit but the smile was definitely there. What most surprised Miwa was the way Hinata was huddled right into his side, his head resting on Kageyama's shoulder. Miwa knew how much he'd younger brother disliked being touched, it was something he had always had a guard up about, especially in recent years so this...this was interesting to see.

The next photo was a picture of a cinema screen and some popcorn, then a picture of Kageyama in a restaurant booth sticking his middle finger up at the camera, another selfie of them, but a more chaotic version and finally a video of the two of them walking.

"I still don't get what's so good about the movie." Hinata mumbles as he pans the camera over towards Kageyama who looks at him defensively.

"Are you kidding? How did you not like it? I mean it's probably because the plot is too advanced for your tiny brain, are you telling me you saw the plot twist near the end coming when..."

Hinata pans the camera back to himself shaking his head before the video cuts out.

This one was captioned: he insisted we go see the new marvel film. overrated imo...but FINALLY "MISSION TO GET KAGEYAMA TO SMILE IN A PHOTO" HAS BEEN ACCOMPLISHED!!

sugawaraaa: YAY GOOD JOB HINATA  
yamagucci: omg yes so proud of u Hinata  
yamagucci: however the marvel slander is not tolerated, endgame is so cool  
kageyamatobio: (replying to yamagucci) exactly, finally someone w taste.  
tsukishimakei: lol he's only smiling coz he's a fucking simp  
kageyamatobio: (replying to tsukishimakei) wtf does that mean  
thegreatestdecoy: (replying to kageyamatobio) nothing ignore him  
kageyamatobio: (replying to thegreatestdecoy) ??  
yachihitoka: this is adorable  
heyitsbokutooo: KAGEYAMA ACTUALLY SMILING?? WTF  
akaashikeiji: (replying to heyitsbokutooo) koutarou, i know you didn't mean it but that could be seen as a little rude. nice pictures guys @thegreatestdecoy @kageyamatobio  
heyitsbokutooo: (replying to akaashikeiji) wait, 'kaashi, i didn't mean it like that :( sorry kageyama, i think u have a very nice smile!!  
nishinoyayuu: hold on...are you two....nvm  
thegreatestdecoy: (replying to nishinoyayuu) are we what  
nishinoyayuu: (replying to thegreatestdecoy) nothing, nothing, pretend I never said anything.

Miwa knew she shouldve probably felt bad for stalking Hinata but she couldn't bring herself to be after seeing all of that.

Kageyama looked really happy. That made her happy.

Just as she was about to close the app, she watches as Hinata's feed rearranges. He had just added a new post.

It was just a picture of two pairs of legs sprawled out on a hill under the sky full of stars.

thegreatestdecoy: stargazing is something ive always wanted to do, but it's way cooler when you're with someone who knows a whole lot about the night sky. ur cool @kageyamatobio.

Miwa watched as Kageyama replied immediately.

kageyamatobio: ur so soppy  
kageyamatobio: but ditto.

Miwa literally felt he face aching from smiling so hard. She was very glad he had found Hinata.  
With that Miwa came to the realisation that that photo was taken tonight meaning it was already dark out and was getting late. Kageyama still wasn't home.

She quickly scrolls to find Tobio in her contacts before messaging him:

Miwa: hey, are you coming home soon, it's getting late  
Kageyama: yeah I'll be home in 10.  
Miwa: had a good time?  
Kageyama: yeah, yeah. I did.  
Miwa::good good.

True to his word, Kageyama waltzes through the door 10 minutes later, cheeks flushed, probably from the cold but Miwa couldn't help but think there was another reason to that.  
"You didn't tell me you were going to be out so late." Miwa hummed, not looking up from her laptop.

"I...didn't plan to be." Kageyama mumbled hesitantly as he took off his coat.

"Didn't plan to?" Miwa asked curiously.

"Well...I, um...Hinata wanted to stay out late and...um see the stars....so...." Kageyama mumbles out, his face reddening as he tried to speak.

"Did some thing happen or something?" Miwa asked purely just to tease the younger as she peers over her laptop at her younger brother's flushed face.

"Something? What do you mean something? Nothing happened! What kind of thing are you talking about?" Kageyama blurts out defensively.

Miwa raised her eyebrow before chuckling. So something did actually happen then huh?

"Nothing. Just...you know stargazing...alone...sounds oddly romantic don't you think?" Miwa snorted as she watched the boy become even more flustered.

"No!! Don't...don't make this weird! That's not what it was like at all! We're talking about me and Hinata here, remember? I only stayed because I knew he wouldn't stop whining unless I did!" Kageyama protests hands flying everywhere.

"Gosh, Tobio. Was just kidding. Was there any need to get so defensive?" Miwa asked, a playful smile landing on her lips.

Kageyama scowls before turning and leaving the room, mumbling a "goodnight" before going upstairs to bed.

**  
The fifth thing....well the fifth thing led us up to current day.

Last night, the two were sat at the table eating dinner when Kageyama suddenly lifted his head from his plate.

"Miwa?"

"Hmm?”

"Would it be okay if Hinata comes over tomorrow?" Kageyama mumbles. Miwa watches as his eyes flicker downwards in a slightly nervous manner.

"To our house? But you told me before that you didn't like people coming over because it felt like they were stepping into your personal space and that-."

"He wants to, and...." Kageyama trails off.

"You want him to as well don't you?" Miwa asks.

Kageyama just visibly swallows as he stabs his fork into his food and begins to swirl it around his plate.

"Course he can come over, silly. You didn't have to ask." Miwa says with a reassuring smile.  
Kageyama just nods, mumbling a "thank you."

"Anyways, I've been looking forwards to finally getting to meet him."

"Please don't say or do anything embarrassing." Kageyama muttered.

"Will try not to."

Here they were now, in the living room, waiting for the knock on the door.

"Miwa, do you have to be in here? Cant you go somewhere else? We're probably gonna be using the TV." Kageyama mumbles, watching as Miwa sits on the chair in the corner of the room.

"No because I have work stuff to do on my laptop and it's almost dead and the only plug socket my charger works in is this one...so." Miwa says sticking her tongue out.

To be fair what she was saying was true, it just so happened to be a good opportunity to spy on her younger brother so of course she was going to take it. 

"Well can you put your headphones in or something, I don't want you being annoying?"

"Why, have you got something to hide, Tobio?" Miwa asks.

She watches as the boy flushes, scowling at the ground.

"No...but it would be nice to give us some sort of privacy if you're going to be hanging around us the whole night." He mumbles.

Miwa knew he was right. 

"Yeah, yeah fine."

Kageyama was about to say something back when there is a knock at the door.

He flinches before giving miwa one last dirty look.

"Please don't be irritating." Kageyama pleads before jogging to the door.

She stands up and watches from a slight distance as Kageyama opens the door and is greeted by the small red headed boy.

"Tobioooo! Hallo!" Hinata exclaims in an excited manner.

"Hey, um come in." Kageyama says quietly, moving backwards to let the smaller into the house.

"Thanks for having me around, I appreciate it." Hinata says beaming at the taller boy.

"It's um...fine." Kageyama swallows.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous." Hinata says, raising an eyebrow.

Funnily enough, miwa was thinking the exact same thing. Hinata really was good at reading him.

"No, I'm...fine, I'm just...”

"Not used to this? I know. It's okay, it'll be just like how we usually hang out, I promise."

Kageyama nods slowly before closing the front door, and opening the living room.

"Um this is my older sister, Miwa." Kageyama mumbles as he points to the latter.

Hinata looks up from untying his shoes and sends the girl a wave and a grin.

Once he's got his shoes off, he walks up to her and offers his hand.

"Hey Miwa. Kags talks about you all the time. It's cool to finally meet you." The boy beams.

Miwa blinks in surprise before her face softens into a gentle smile. This boy...he was even more radiant in real life. She couldn't describe it but every time he spoke or smiled, it was like the whole room somehow got brighter.

She took his hand and shook it.

"The infamous Hinata. Funnily enough, I've heard quite a bit about you too. Glad to finally put a name to the face." Miwa smiled.

The last part was a lie. Obviously she knew what he looked like from his Instagram but neither him or Tobio knew that. She thinks her brother would kill her if he found out about that.

"Yeah, seems like a long time coming. Thanks for having me over, I appreciate it." Hinata smiles, bowing slightly.

"Oh my god, you're so adorable." Miwa says with a chuckle, earning a grin from the red head and a groan from her brother.

"Miwa, please shut up." Kageyama groans.

"Hey, she was being nice, stop being grumpy." Hinata says elbowing Kageyama lightly in the ribs.

"Anyways, I have to do some work down here if that's okay, don't worry I have my headphones so I'm not gonna be heavily paying attention to what you guys are doing." Miwa jokes as she sits down in the chair, pulling her laptop onto her knee and putting in her headphones.

"What'd ya wanna do?" Hinata asks.

"Well, the other week you were talking up your mario kart skills, so I was thinking it would be fun to beat your ass at it." Kageyama says, a competitive smile on his face as he reaches behind the tv and pulls out the mario kart wii game.

"Wouldn't get too cocky, Tobio. I actually am as good as I said I was."

"Yeah right."

"When have I ever lied to you?"

"All the fucking time."

"You will be eating those words, mr."

Miwa smiles to herself before typing away, drowning out the sounds of the two boys bickering over who gets what controller and who gets to be which character.

Kageyama finds out that Hinata actually was true to his word. He was actually ridiculously good at the game.

Kageyama threw down the controller in frustration after losing the fifth race in a row.

"What the fuck Shouyou? You've got to be cheating!" Kageyama exclaims, watching as Hinata's character, toad crosses the finish line right before him.

"Nope, told ya, I'm a master of this game."

"Let me trade characters. I'll be toad, you can be bowser." Kageyama mumbles, eager to blame his poor performance on the character he was using.

They did indeed trade characters, unsurprisingly, Hinata still won, actually winning by an embarrassingly longer margin than before.

Hinata watches in amusement as Kageyama groans angrily.

"What the actual fuck, this is pissing me off so much."

"Alright, no need to have a temper tantrum because you suck." Hinata laughs, poking Kageyama playfully in the chest.

"I don't suck, you're just freakishly good." Kageyama mumbles.

"Woah, was that a compliment coming from you there?" Hinata asks with a teasing smile.  
Kageyama just rolled his eyes, shaking his head in irritation.

"C'mon, I'll teach you some tricks." Hinata says softly, feeling slightly bad for the younger.

Miwa couldn't help but watch as Hinata motions for Kageyama to sit slightly forwards so he can sit behind him. He grabs a pillow and kneels on it, in order to give him a little more height.

"God, why do you have to be so tall." Hinata mumbles as he struggles but ends up in the right position eventually.

"What are you..." Kageyama asks before Hinata cuts him off by hooking his arms under Kageyama's armpits and putting his hands over Kageyama's hands, so they're holding the controller together.

Hinata rests his head on Kageyama's shoulder so he can see both their hands and the screen.

"Okay, let me walk you through a race, Kay?" Hinata asks, giving him a look as if to ask for permission to be touching him.

Kageyama gives a silent nod, mumbling a quiet "okay."

Miwa noticed the way Kageyama looked down into his lap, and most definitely noticed the way his cheeks flushed a bright pink.

Hinata explained slowly and calmly as he guided Kageyama's hands on what buttons to press and when to press them.

Kageyama didn't realise the importance of timing until Hinata explained that winning was a lot easier when you timed when to use the special powers right.

Despite taking the time to instruct and explain, they still won the race together and honestly, Kageyama was impressed.

"See? Easy. Doesn't it feel cool to win?" Hinata says softly.

Kageyama tilts his head back to look at the smaller boy and just nods.

Hinata removes his hands, takes his arms from between the younger's and moves back to his spot on the couch.

Miwa would go as far to say that for a second, Kageyama almost looked disappointed.

"C'mon, we'll have a rematch." Hinata says gently as they start a new game.

Kageyama narrowly won this time, but when he finishes, he turns to Hinata with a pout.

"You totally let me win!"

"Did not!"

"Yes you did! You felt bad for me!" Kageyama mumbles, the pout becoming even more prominent.

"Okay...maybe." Hinata confesses with a small smile, earning him a shove from the younger.

"I'm sorry. You'll have to practice and we can have a proper rematch some other time. Wanna play something else? I feel like we should go down the route of something not as competitive for once, you know, we do make a good team?" Hinata says.

"Obviously, I know that, idiot."

The two settled on some sort of adventure game that Miwa had never heard of, playing as a duo, both mumbling about game plans and tactics for a solid forty minutes.

They stopped after Hinata paused the game mumbling:

"Mhm kinda hungry."

"I feel like we don't have that much food in, wanna go out and get meat buns or something?" Kageyama asks, earning a very excited nod from the older.

Kageyama walks over to Miwa, playfully kicking at her foot to get her attention.

She takes her headphones out before smiling at her younger brother.

"Yeah, what up?"

"Me and Sh...Hinata are going to get something to eat, so we'll be out for half an hour maybe. Is that cool?"

"S'fine with me. You don't need my permission."

"I know, just wanted to let you know in case you looked up and saw we randomly had left." Kageyama jokes before following Hinata out of the door.

Miwa smiles to herself as she watches Hinata excitedly pull Kageyama out of the door, disappearing into the night. She figured he liked meat buns considering the amount of meat bun wrappers she had found in her brother's bag after hanging out with the red head.

Hinata was just like how she imagined except even brighter in person. It felt like the literal embodiment of the sun had just waltzed in their house.

She busies herself again with her work and gets lost in writing on her laptop.

It is around half an hour later when the two boys return, noisily laughing as they make their way through the door.

Miwa lifts her head and gives them a quick wave as Kageyama hands her a bag.

"Got you a meat bun. Didn't want to leave you out." He mumbles with a tiny smile.

"Aw thanks Tobio." She hums taking the bag from him.

"Aweee, look at you being a good little brother." Hinata coos teasingly, leaning against Kageyama's shoulder.

"You were the one who told me to buy an extra one, you idiot!" Kageyama mumbles pushing Hinata lightly.

Miwa rolls her eyes but giggles. 

"Well thank you, Hinata for being so thoughtful." Miwa smiles before putting her headphones in again.

The two boys flop back onto the sofa.

"I'm a lil gamed out." Hinata mumbles.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Kageyama asks.

Hinata nods enthusiastically.

"Okay, but I'm the guest, I get to choose."

"God, please don't choose something dumb." Kageyama mumbles.

Hinata scrolls through the movie selection on the Kageyama's Tv before landing on a film called "Wreck It Ralph," a film that neither miwa or Tobio had heard of.

"God, not a Disney film. We're not eight year olds, Shouyou."

"Don't bash it before you've watched it. It's a good film. Plus the main character reminds me of you."

Kageyama raises his eyebrow before reluctantly agreeing to watch it.

Miwa would be lying if she said she wasn't half watching the film alongside of them. It's about twenty minutes in when Kageyama speaks.

"In what world do I remind you of Ralph?" Kageyama asks, sounding annoyed.

"Hey, wait for it. We've got to wait for his...character development." Hinata announces dramatically.

It gets towards the middle of the film when Ralph and Vanelope meet and become friends when Hinata speaks.

"So...do you get it yet?"

"Get what?"

"Why you remind me of Ralph?"

"No and I'm offended."

"Why are you offended?" Hinata asks with a laugh as he pauses the film.

"Because...you're basically comparing me to a huge ass ugly giant."

Hinata gasps before hitting Kageyama.

"Hey! You're missing the whole part of the plot if you think that! There's more to Ralph than his looks! Beauty is something that comes from within not just looks!"

"God that was so cringey. So you're saying I'm ugly but have a decent personality? As far as I'm concerned, my personality is even worse."

Hinata pouts looking genuinely sad all of a sudden.

"Don't say that! We've been over this already! You know what I think of you!" Hinata says, tone way too sincere to be kidding.

Miwa can't help but wonder what he means by that.

There's a few seconds of silence between the two as Kageyama looks away, face reddening.

"And you're handsome too, so I don't know what you're talking about." Hinata mumbles, his voice barely louder than a whisper, his eyes in his lap, cheeks beginning to heat up slightly.

Kageyama looks up at the older wide eyed before turning away again, immediately covering his face with his jumper sleeve.

"S-shut up." Kageyama stutters out.

"A-anyways, what I was trying to say before you interrupted me was that you and Ralph are both really cool but have this big, scary act you put on but deep down you're just a big softie. And when Ralph meets Vanelope, he lets his guard down a little and she gets to know the real him and he finds a friend for life in her."

Kageyama sighs.

"So what are you saying, you're my vanelope?" Kageyama asks sarcastically.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Hinata says with a grin.

"You're so stupid. Why do you make everything so sappy?" He mutters, rolling his eyes but fighting the smile that was making its way to his face.

"What can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic." Hinata says with a grin as he unpauses the film.

It's getting late as the film draws closer to the end. There's about half an hour left when Hinata slowly snakes his way into Kageyama's side, resting his head against his shoulder, letting his eyes close.

Kageyama glances down at him for a minute or two before speaking.

"Are you tired?" Kageyama asks in that one soft tone again, causing Miwa to almost flinch hearing it in real life, right in front of her.

"Mhm." Hinata hums.

"You shouldn't fall asleep now Sho. Do you wanna go home?"

Hinata shakes his head before nestling further into the younger boy's shoulder, starting to be lulled off to sleep by the movie in the back. Kageyama lets him.

Miwa watches as her brother's face completely softens as he watches the sleeping boy intensely. He's staring at him with a gentle smile, a private smile reserved for when he thought nobody else was watching.

Tobio moves a hand to the side of Hinata's hair, gently carding his fingers through the fluff of the older boy's hair as if it was a natural thing for them.

Maybe it was.

It seemed like it was something natural for him to do.

She bites down on her lip to try and keep her composure watching the two of them. 

The film ends and Kageyama nudges Hinata awake, who blinks tiredly at him.

"C'mon, you should be going home." Kageyama says.

"Don't want to."

"Well you have to at some point...and some point soon because it's gone past 10pm."  
Kageyama says quietly, taking his phone out of his pocket to check the time.

"He can stay over if he wants to." Miwa says, taking out her headphones and turning off her laptop.

Kageyama flinched, flushing and attempting to move Hinata off him as if he had only just remembered his sister was in the room.

Hinata scowls sleepily at the attempts being made to nudge him off, so only tightens his grip on the younger's shirt collar whilst still having his eyes closed.

"Can I stay? Only if you're okay with that, obviously?" Hinata mumbles, voice thick with drowsiness and eyes flickering open for a second.

Kageyama swallows harshly before sighing.

"I-I mean okay, buy you don't have any night stuff or-."

"You'll have an old jumper and pair of shorts that'll fit him somewhere, even if they're a little big. We have spare toothbrushes and stuff somewhere down here." Miwa suggests.

Kageyama chews on the inside of his cheek.

"I mean, it is a little late for him to walk home on his own, don't you think?" Miwa asks.  
Kageyama nods slowly.

"I suppose..." He says slowly and reluctantly, sending a curious look to his sister as if to ask why she was encouraging this.

"Can I stay?" Hinata asks wearily.

"Yeah, you can stay." Kageyama whispers.

"Okay, go take Hinata up and I'll go find all the spare stuff and the spare futon...wait, do you guys need the spare futon or...?" Miwa asks, trying to fight a smile.

Kageyama turns a bright red but before he can speaks Hinata speaks for him.

"I say we just share the bed. Means I have an excuse to cuddle you without you getting mad." Hinata mumbles drowsily but so honestly.

Kageyama's eyes widen as he slaps a hand over Hinata's mouth.

"Hinata!" He hisses, looking the most flustered that Miwa thinks she's ever seen him in here entire lifetime.

"What, it's not like it would be the first-," Hinata begins to mumble, moving Kageyama's hand, still half asleep.

Kageyama looks at Miwa, faking a smile.

"Haha, sleep deprivation. The things it makes you say. You're so funny, Hinata. Come on, let's get you to bed." Kageyama mumbles, quickly whisking Hinata up and onto his feet, placing his hands on his shoulders whilst beginning to shove him out of the room.

"Night, Miwa." Hinata yawns whilst being ushered out of the room.

"Night Hinata. Tobio, come down in a few minutes to get all of the stuff." Miwa replies earning a groan from her younger brother.

Miwa just giggles to herself as she puts away all of her stuff and goes and finds the pack of spare toothbrushes. She doesn't get the spare futon tho, at least not yet. She feels like there's a conversation to be had first.

Kageyama returns downstairs a few minutes later, still looking embarrassed and slightly panicked.

"D-don't say anything. He doesn't know what he's talking about, he's just tired, he always rambles about random stuff when he's tired." Kageyama rushes out when he makes eye contact with Miwa.

Miwa just sighs.

"Hey, it's okay. I already knew." Miwa says with a reassuring smile.

"Knew about what?" Kageyama mumbles, swallowing nervously.

"About you. And Hinata. I'm happy for you."

Kageyama immediately shakes his head looking away.

"It's not like that. We're...not like that." He mutters to his feet.

"Tobio...I know you better than anyone does. Well, maybe not anymore, I’m beginning to think I might actually be becoming a close second to Hinata, but I do know you Tobio. You look at him like I've never seen you look at anyone before. I'm happy for you. I'm so so happy that you've met such an awesome person who makes you happy, because that's all that matters to me, your happiness, okay?" Miwa asks placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

Kageyama nods slowly.

"Come here you idiot." Miwa mumbles as she pulls him into a hug, stroking the back of his head gently.

"How long have you known?" He asks quietly.

"I think for a little while. You're really not that subtle, Tobio."

He pulls back.

"Really?" He asks.

"Well, maybe to most people, but as someone who knows you inside out, it was kind of...really obvious."

"Oh." Kageyama chuckles.

"Right, anyways, here's the toothbrushes. Now go get ready for bed and give your boyfriend the cuddles he's been wanting." Miwa says with a giggle.

Kageyama rolls his eyes but takes the toothbrushes without any further comment except a "goodnight, Miwa."


End file.
